The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to a method and system of process interaction among a group of participants connected to such networks using a dynamic distribution of data.
Currently, many process interaction tools are known that can be used to assist multiple participants to collaborate in working through a process toward a goal. For example, participants can collaboratively have a discussion concerning a problem and devise solutions to the problem.
One type of process interaction tool uses store and forward technology. Initially, a message is sent to participants who are expected to respond to the message. The participants can then read or respond to the message. Once the sender of the message receives input from some or all of the participants, the sender may send a subsequent message back to the participants indicating the result of the process interaction.
This type of process interaction has several drawbacks. The intermediate results of the process interaction are not immediately available to any of the participants in an aggregated form. This prevents participants from making the best possible contribution based on feedback from any of the prior responding participants. Further, each participant may send responses back to the sender of the message in varying formats. This can make aggregating or summarizing responses to the process interaction difficult. Finally, there is no aggregated immediate feedback to a participant as to how his or her input affects the process interaction. Ultimately, the participants are prevented from having a complete picture of the current state of the process interaction.
Another type of process interaction tool is real time conferencing. In this case, an electronic forum is established in which participants exchange ideas. In this operating regime, participants are forced to focus their attention and continually respond during a real time conferencing session. For example, many participants may participate in a telephone conference, video conference, or electronic conference system.
This type of process interaction tool suffers from several drawbacks. One drawback is that real time conferencing requires participants to interact at the same time. This may be unduly burdensome and may be inconvenient to some or all of the participants. Further, real time conferencing typically operates in a proprietary environment. This means that each participant must match-up with complimentary services to participate in the conference. This can require increased cost and additional navigation for and set-up of non-proprietary participants. Additionally, participants may not be able to effectively communicate when the group becomes too large.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for process interaction that is easily accessible by a desiring participant, can support a large number of participants, and provides a participant with an aggregated state of the interaction process.
In general, the present invention is directed to a method and system for process interaction among a group of participants connected to a network. Preferably, an electronic medium having at least one dynamic content region that includes content associated with the process interaction is stored in a server and served to at least one of the participants in response to an open action of an electronic message by the at least one participant. The dynamic content in the at least one dynamic content region may be asynchronously dynamically updated or dynamically retrieved in response to the open action. In this way, the dynamic content in the electronic medium is current when read or accessed by any of the participants and reflects a then current content of the process interaction.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for process interaction among a group of participants that includes a server having an associated database and adapted to be used in a network. The server generates and sends an electronic message to the participants, and the server generates and sends an electronic medium stored in the database to at least one of the participants in response to a first open action of the electronic message by the at least one participant. An interface in the electronic medium may be used to communicate input from the participants and the input may be associated with a process interaction. At least one dynamic content region having dynamic content associated with the process interaction may be included in the electronic medium, and logic in communication with the database may asynchronously dynamically update and dynamically retrieve the dynamic content associated with the process interaction that is stored in the database.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The process interaction may be a discussion, tracking, purchase, collection, approval, or a negotiation. The dynamic content may include concatenated text, links, buttons, and graphics. An external source in data communication with the server may be used to deliver content to the dynamic content region. The electronic medium may include a forwarding region to increase the number of participants. The network system may be adapted to support the Internet or an electronic mail protocol.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a process interaction tool that includes a server having a database that is adapted to receive an electronic form. The electronic form may include network addresses associated with each participant in a group and information associated with a process interaction. The server may generate and send an electronic message to each of the network addresses. An electronic medium may be stored in the database and sent to at least one participant in response to a first open action by the at least one participant. The electronic medium may be asynchronously dynamically updated and dynamically retrieved by the server. At least one dynamic content region may be included in the electronic medium that includes dynamic content associated with the process interaction.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for a process interaction among a group of participants that includes generating an electronic form having a plurality of network addresses associated with the participants and information associated with a process interaction. The method also includes sending the electronic form to a server and parsing an electronic message received by at least one of the participants from the server in response to an open action by the at least one participant. An electronic medium having at least one dynamic content region may be served in response to an open action by any of the participants. The electronic medium may be stored in a server, and may include a dynamic content region having a then current dynamic content representative of the process interaction. The method may also include asynchronously dynamically updating and dynamically retrieving an input from any of the participants about the process interaction.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.